Parking lifts are useful in stacking cars to be parked to maximize the space available for parking in a parking deck or lot. Lift mechanisms and hydraulics are typically located in a supporting structure or ceiling, requiring additional structural components and consuming valuable space that could otherwise be used for parking automobiles.